Let me be your eyes
by BlackTsubasa
Summary: After saving Pitt from a car crash, Sena can't see what's around him. What will he do? Will a ray of hope shine brightly for him?


Sorry people, no new chapter for now. I had to change some wordings here cause of some personal difficulties here. Hope you enjoy?

**WARNING: **I am warning all you innocent citizens out there. This is pure 100 percent Yaoi. If you ignore this and start flaming with stupid comments about how much you hate yaoi, I'll send all that back right up your ass! Ah yes, manners. Well, hope you enjoy. :-)

Pairing: EveryoneSena, main?

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21

* * *

_"Mom...I can't see"_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING_**

Blood was everywhere on the hard asphalt and the silence filling the air. A little boy of 12 with large gashes on his head and body lied limply on the ground, a small bundle of blood stained fur held firmly in his arms. A car stood in the middle of the road, a large bloody dent decorating it's body. People scream and shout for help as some call the hospital.

"Sena! Hang in there!"

A young woman knelt next to the small boy, her hands tightly holding the other's.

She flinched as she felt movement in the boy's hands, "Sena?"

The boy turned to the woman, his eyes caked with blood, "Mo...m..."

"Make it...stop..."

Tear's began to stream down her face as the boy whimpered and flinched from the pain.

"It hurts...make it stop..."

The woman lifted the boy carefully into her arms and lightly hugged, "Please...hang in there Sena."

Sirens came and went, until finally one did not go away. Paremedics got off the car and quickly ran to the two, picking up the small boy ever so gently. The woman stood up and followed them to the car, her clothes dripping from the boy's blood.

--

Kobayakawa Sena woke up at the sounds of the birds outside his window, his eyes fluttering open in the process.

He stopped and looked around him. Everything was pitch dark.

He gasped and hissed as a sudden rush of pain hit his head.

After the sudden headache, he narrowed his eyes, or rather he thought he did. The place was pitch dark, no window decorating the room around him. He realized he was in a hospital as he smelled the strong chemicals and drugs.

Sena bit his bottom lip and squinted as much as possible, trying to find the smallest speck of light.

None.

"Sena...?"

The small boy turned to the familiar female voice, "Mom...?"

"Sena! Oh, thank god you've regained conscious!"

Even thought he knew where his mother was by her voice, he couldn't see her. Why? What's going on!?

He looked around in panic trying to find any windows, light, anything!

"Sena, what's wrong? Your face is pale?"

The little boy turned and gulped, "Mom...is the window's open?"

"Of course the window is open. The sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing-Sena?"

The boy stood still, not a muscle in his body moved.

"Sena? What's wrong?"

"Mom...I can't see."

"Eh?"

"I can't see mom! I can't see!" Large coffee colored eyes widen in horror at the truth.

There was silence.

A minute passed as his mother finally digested the unexpected info.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

--

"He must have hit his head pretty hard. The damage in his brain is pretty bad." The doctor frowned and looked up from his notes at the two in front of him.

Mihae frowned deeply and held her son tightly in her arms, "Is there anyway?"

The doctor fell silent for awhile as he folded up his chart. The two watched in silence as the doctor finally looked up at them, guilt evident in his eyes, "Mihae-san...I'm sorry...but unless some kind of miracle happens...Sena-kun will never see again."

A sickening silence filled the room as those words came out of the doctor's mouth.

"No..."

Sena turned to his mother in concern, "Mom..."

"No way!" Mihae held tightly onto her son tears streaming down her face.

The small brunette felt his world would fall apart the moment he heard his mother's cries. His mom, the strong and bright woman he knew, was crying his arms, stroking his hair ever so often.

He tightly held his mother in his arms, rocking back and forth lightly, "Shhh...Mom it's gonna be okay..."

Sena frowned as his mother shook her head rapidly, saying incoherent words. He sighed and put on a braver look, "Look." He lifted his mother's face and smiled brightly, "See, it's gonna be okay."

Mihae bit her bottom lip and stared up at her son's dull brown eyes, "Sena..."

The small brunette smiled and put on a victorious look, "I might gain a sixth sense! Or maybe I'll become a physic! How good would that be!"

Mihae smiled and laughed, "Baka! There's no such thing as a physic."

The doctor watched the whole event in amazement. He had never seen anyone take all the burden on there shoulders and laugh like it was nothing. He turned to the blind boy and smiled,

_'This child...'_

"Meow!"

The family air was interupted as a small cry rang across the hallway.

"Ah! Stop! Nice kitty! GYAAAH!"

The doctor got up from his seat and motioned to the open the door, only for it to crash open on it's own.

"Sensei!" Standing by the door stood one of the nurses, a small bundle of fur wriggling under her hold.

The doctor stared at the woman and stared at the bundle of fur, "What is this."

The nurse gave a sheepish look and lifted up the messy bundle, "Sir, it's regarding the cat this boy saved..."

"Ah!" The little boy stood up from his bed, nearly tripping on his own foot, "The kitty! Is it alright?"

The nurse turned to the blind boy and smiled, "Yes, it's alive and kicking!"

Sena sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed, "Thank god..."

The two by the door stared at the boy like god had sent him here. It was nice to see someone so generous, even for a small cat

The nurse smiled, regaining from her shock, "Would you like to hold it?"

Sena nodded quickly and held out his arms, like he was getting the whole world to himself. The nurse smiled and placed the kitten into the small boy's arms, "Here ya go."

The small brunette smiled in delight as he felt the fur wriggle against his hands. He giggled and held it tightly in his arms, "That's tickles!"

Mihae smiled, "Would you like to keep it Sena?"

The boy smiled and nodded, "Un!"

The boy's mother smiled and turned to the doctor, "There's no problem in taking it right?"

Doctor nodded, "As far as I know, the cat doesn't have an owner."

Mihae smiled and turned back to Sena, " Good. So, what should we call it? How about, Cloudy, or Rin, or-"

"Pitt."

"Eh?"

"His name is Pitt."

Silence.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Large coffee eyes narrow in disappointment.

Miha shook her head and smiled, "No sweetie, it's fine. I think Pitt is a fine name!"

Sena smiled and held the cat tight against his chest.

"Welcome to the family...Pitt."

"Meow!"

* * *

Not much in progress, but it is the first chapter. I know all of you are disappointed about my discision, but I promise all of you, It is much more better then the first one.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

_'gives cookie'_ ENJOY! :)


End file.
